Sans conditions
by Sano-chan H
Summary: D'une haine sans conditions est né un amour sans conditions, mais dans quelles conditions ? Zero X Kaname et inversement, yaoi, lemon, etc... première sur le sujet alors reviews please ;


Titre: Sans conditions

Auteur: Sano-chan

Genre: Yaoi

Base: Vampire knight

Couple: Z+K+Z ; KxZ ; ZxK

Disclaimers: Matsuri Hino ayant refusé de me les prêter, ils sont tous encore et toujours sa propriété… c'po justeuh !!!

Bla Bla : Première fic sur Vampire Knight, je l'ai commencée en mars et puis l'inspiration s'est mise à faire grève, alors nous voilà déjà en décembre, mais cette fois-ci elle est bel et bien finie !

_**Sans conditions**_

Zéro patrouillait dans les bois entourant l'académie Cross. Il était minuit passé et l'air se faisait plus frais et plus humide, la rosé commençait à s'accumuler sur les feuilles des arbres que faisait chanter le vent... Pensif, il ne remarqua pas le Sang Pur qui l'épiait. Des yeux rouges dans la nuit noire, un silence de mort seulement troublé par les pas de Zéro sur les feuilles mortes.

Une jeune fille de la Day Class sortit Zéro de ses pensées. Elle était étendue par terre, inconsciente. S'approchant, il sentit l'odeur du sang enflammer tous ses sens. Luttant pour garder le contrôle de lui même et ne pas laisser la bête prendre le dessus, il vacillait et n'entendit pas non plus Yûki approcher. Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il la repoussa violemment et s'enfuit.

Yûki savait que Zéro était un vampire mais même si elle lui offrait régulièrement son sang, il ne supportait pas que les yeux de sa chère petite sœur le voient ainsi. Oui, Zéro considérait Yûki comme une sœur, ni plus, ni moins. Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient été élevés.

Zéro s'était arrêté de courir quelques centaines de mètres plus loin et s'était appuyé de l'avant bras gauche contre le tronc d'un vieux frêne, la main droite sur la bouche comme si cela pouvait retenir ses crocs vampiriques.

«- Tu as faim n'est-ce pas ? »

Zéro dans un réflexe de défense se retourna vers la voix, braquant son Bloody Rose sur son vis à vis. Kaname Kuran sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha, collant lui même le canon de l'arme contre son torse.

«- Tu ne tireras pas...

- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Tu n'en as pas la force. »

C'était vrai, Zéro le sentait au plus profond de lui, s'en prendre à un Sang Pur était impossible pour tout vampire qui n'était pas d'un rang égal. Les Sangs Purs étaient des joyaux que personne ne pouvait toucher, mais Zéro adorait les interdits. Baissant son arme, il s'approcha de Kaname. Celui-ci ne bougea pas un cil, mais lorsque Zéro lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, il le projeta en arrière contre le tronc du frêne et se colla contre lui, interdisant tout mouvements à sa proie.

«- Tu veux jouer à ça Zéro... ?

- Tu ne feras rien...

- En es-tu sûr ? »

Kaname planta ses crocs dans le cou de Zéro.

- - -

Une douleur perçante, le liquide épais et chaud aspiré de son corps, une goutte fugitive coulant lentement sur sa peau et cet homme si puissant collé tout contre lui... Zéro sentait monter en lui le désir de s'abandonner tout entier à cet homme et à sa puissance...

Mais le réveil sonna.

Se levant Kiryû se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Nu devant le miroir, il porta la main à son cou, cachant les marques presque effacées déjà des crocs de Kaname. Voilà maintenant deux semaines que cette soirée avait eu lieu et pourtant il en rêvait encore chaque nuit. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il devait avoir une conversation avec Kaname Kuran.

- - -

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, séchant les cours de la matinée et abandonnant Yûki seule à son poste de chargée de discipline, Zéro se dirigea vers le Pavillon de la Nuit. Se faufilant discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Kaname, il trouva celui ci en train de dormir, allongé sur son lit, sa chemise de soie noire complètement ouverte.

Il était bien obligé de l'admettre, il le trouvait beau. Son corps parfait, sa peau d'albâtre et sa noblesse naturelle, il lui faisait envie.

Zéro s'approcha et embrassa tout doucement le Sang Pur, ne se souciant même plus des tabous.

Kaname se réveilla et prit Zéro à la gorge. Ce dernier ne se défendit même pas, laissant Kaname le plaquer contre le matelas et lui enfoncer ses crocs au plus profond du cou.

Peu à peu, Zéro sentait ses forces l'abandonner, quitter son corps comme tout ce sang aspiré par Kaname. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

« - Est ce que je ne suis rien d'autre pour toi ?

Kaname cessa, perplexe.

- Comment ça rien d'autre ?

- Ne suis-je rien de plus qu'un repas pour toi ?

- Un repas ? Mais c'est un honneur d'offrir son sang à un Sang Pur. N'importe qui ici me supplierai de me nourrir de son sang.

- Alors tu me choisis parce que je te résiste, par simple jeu...

- Mais personne ne peut me résister. »

Kaname enleva l'uniforme de Zéro devenu parfaitement incapable de bouger.

Il déposait des baisers un peu partout sur son corps. Et descendit jusqu'au point le plus sensible de son anatomie, le léchant, le suçant, le prenant à pleine bouche, amenant peu à peu le jeune vampire à ses limites de contenance. Mais il refusa d'aller jusqu'au bout, arrachant des grognements de frustration à son partenaire... Ayant échangé toute notion de temps et d'espace contre le retour de quelques forces, Zéro attaqua le torse de son ennemi à coup de langue. Un ennemi ? Non, plus maintenant... plutôt une corde de Stradivarius que Zéro se promettait de faire vibrer. Il laissa tout d'abord libre cours à la soudaine ferveur artistique de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un obstacle. Kiryû détacha la ceinture de cuir noir du Sang Pur avec ses dents avant de faire glisser du bout des doigts son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements et de les faire disparaître. Une fois cette bataille gagnée, restait à affronter l'épée plus qu'imposante de Kaname. Ce dernier baissant sa garde se laissa faire et profita pleinement du moment présent, se laissant porter par le plaisir.

Zéro était doué malgré son inexpérience, mais Kaname aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait, il devait avoir le pouvoir sur tout et il se découvrait une faiblesse devant le pouvoir que Zéro avait sur lui. Intimant à Kiryû de cesser ses caresses, il l'embrassa un long moment, jusqu'à ce que sa langue ne suffise plus à celle de son amant qui alla lui même chercher ses doigts. Il les lécha et les guida lui même jusqu'à son intimité. Kaname ne se fit pas prier et les inséra un à un, les bougeant lascivement, rendant Zéro de plus en plus bruyant. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque Zéro se fut habitué aux doigts de Kaname et parfaitement détendu, son aîné remplaça ses doigts fins par son membre imposant. Zéro se crispa sous la douleur mais serra les dents. Il l'avait voulu et il était hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant. Kaname embrassa son amant pour mieux lui faire supporter ses coups de boutoir. Au bout de longues minutes, Zéro oublia la douleur et fut assaillit par des décharges de plaisir. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde, et le monde n'était rien, ils étaient un et ils étaient tout.

Ils se libérèrent ensemble, dans un ultime cri de jouissance qui aurait put faire trembler les murs du Pavillon de la Nuit.

- - -

Zéro se réveilla au couché du soleil. Kaname était déjà habillé et se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil tapissé de velours rouge. Il le regardait dormir. Était-il resté là toute la journée ? La journée ! Il avait passé la journée là, à dormir, au lieu d'aller en cours ! En quelques secondes, Zéro était sur ses pieds devant son amant.

Kaname ne bougea pas un cil mais répondit activement au baiser entrepris par Zéro. Même s'il refusait cette emprise qu'il avait sur lui, il en était agréablement prisonnier.

- - -

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Zéro resta seul face au miroir de la salle de bain. Dans un duel acharné contre son reflet qui lui reprochait tout, tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait laissé faire, il haïssait son cœur pour aimer un vampire, lui qui avait juré de tous les tuer, eux qui avaient massacré sa famille. Mais pourtant il aimait Kaname Kuran. Il en était sûr, tout son corps ne réclamait que lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Yûki entra avec ses serviettes de bain, parée à prendre une douche après sa ronde épuisante qu'elle avait encore effectuée seule. Remarquant la présence de Zéro, elle se jeta à son cou, soulagée de le revoir.

« - Zéro !!! Mais où étais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas en cours de toute la journée ! Je me suis inquiétée !

- Ce n'était pas la peine. Je vais bien tu vois.

- Mais...

- Je te laisse prendre ta douche. »

Laissant une pauvre Yûki désemparée au beau milieu de la pièce, il disparu dans les couloirs et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Etendu sur son lit, il pensait encore à Kaname. Il se remémorait leurs ébats de la matinée, sentait encore le poids du corps de son amant sur lui, sa peau, son odeur, ses gestes qui enflammaient tous ses sens un à un… Il avait encore envie de lui. Comment pouvait-il aimer à ce point un vampire alors qu'ils le dégoutaient tant ? Il se haïssait d'aimer et il aimait haïr Kaname.

- - -

De son côté, le noble suceur de sang s'ennuyait sérieusement en cours. Il n'avait aucune obligation de rester là s'il ne le désirait pas, personne n'aurait été le chercher parce qu'il séchait un cour, pas lui, pas Kaname Kuran. Il hésita tout de même une bonne demie heure avant de quitter discrètement (si tant était que cela lui fut possible) la salle de classe.

Errant dans les couloirs, passant de bâtiment en bâtiment, ne comptant plus les innombrables escaliers, les corridors sans fin, il s'arrêta un instant, sans savoir où il était.

L'excitation montait en lui. Quelque chose l'appelait, et il voulait répondre à cette supplication.

Virant à droite, il ouvrit la porte qui lui faisait face. Il trouva une pièce sombre dont les lourds rideaux de velours ne laissaient quasiment pas filtrer les rayons de lune. Un lit, un miroir au mur, une petite armoire et un bureau. Une chambre parmi d'autres à l'Académie Cross. N'importe qui aurait juré cette chambre vide, mais pas Kaname. Lui l'entendait. Il percevait si sourd soit-il, le son des battements irréguliers d'un cœur affolé, la faible respiration troublant à peine le silence de cette pièce froide. Et cette odeur… l'odeur répugnante de ce placebo sans arôme mélangé à de la simple eau du robinet.

Contournant le lit, le Sang Pur trouva Zéro étalé sur le plancher, presque inconscient, une boite de Blood Tablet dans une main et un verre renversé sur le sol. Il le porta et le déposa sur son lit. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation. Zéro était un des rares vampires à ne pas supporter les Blood Tablet et il ne pouvait pas s'en nourrir. Il s'affamait et s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Il allait finir par dégénérer en Level E plus vite que prévu s'il ne se nourrissait pas, mais le sang humain le répugnait au plus haut point et il le refusait en bloc.

Kaname abandonna son protégé quelques minutes. Ce fut le temps qu'il lui fallu pour trouver et ramener Yûki à la chambre de Zéro. La précieuse petite sœur ne refuserait jamais son sang à Zéro et Kaname le savait bien. Cependant ils allaient devoir faire face à ses questions parce que dans le délire de sa crise de manque, Zéro appelait Kaname, lui qui montrait toujours un tel ressentiment envers lui, comment allait-il justifier de cet appel désespéré ?

Yûki s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur lui.

« - Zéro je t'en prie, prend mon sang.

- Non.

- Zéro je t'en supplie !

- Jamais ! »

Il avait à peine la force de se détourner du cou offert de la jeune fille. Pourtant de toutes ses forces il luttait contre l'appel de la peau fine, si facile à transpercer de ses crocs, l'appel de l'odeur du sang qu'il sentait battre dans ses veines juste à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres assoiffées.

Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'il se nourrisse sinon il ne passerait pas la nuit. Kaname trouva alors la solution. Il demanda à Yûki de bien vouloir lui tendre son poignet. Sans la moindre hésitation elle s'exécuta, prête à tout pour sauver son 'frère'. Plongeant ses crocs acérés à travers sa chair, le Sang Pur puisa quelques gorgées de son sang avant d'aller les déposer directement entre les lèvres de Zéro. Répétant l'opération jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait repris assez de forces pour le repousser et s'enfuir. Kaname ne le pourchassa pas, il aida Yûki à regagner sa chambre et à se coucher, la bordant comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Zéro puis attendit qu'elle s'endorme.

- - -

Zéro était parti se réfugier dans les bois de l'Académie. Il se dégoutait, il avait bu du sang humain, encore violé cet interdit qu'il s'était imposé. Pourquoi est-ce que les Blood Tablet ne lui suffisaient donc pas ?! Pourquoi le rendaient-elles malade comme ça ?!

Kaname apparu, sortant de nulle part comme une ombre qui se serait détachée du tronc d'un arbre.

« - Zéro ?

- Laisse-moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, tu n'y changeras rien alors ne te mêles pas de ça !

- Zéro regarde-moi. »

Le jeune vampire refusait de lui faire face, il s'était agenouillé au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres et semblait fixer le ciel. Ciel noir d'une nuit sans lune, si nuageux que les étoiles elles-mêmes refusaient toute apparition.

Le Sang Pur contourna Kiryû pour lui faire face. Il ne put que remarquer ses prunelles rouges carmin assoiffées.

« - Tu n'as pas assez bu.

- J'ai déjà bien trop bu !

- Tu es affam… »

Kuran s'interrompît. Il l'avait sentie. Cette odeur entêtante, hypnotique, cet appel impérieux adressé à l'animal qu'il était. Il baissa les yeux sur Zéro, il tremblait. Il luttait contre lui-même pour se contrôler, mais jamais il n'y arriverait, pas avec la soif qui le torturait. Ses yeux n'étaient déjà plus le reflet du regard calme et pragmatique de Kiryû Zéro, ils étaient ceux d'une bête prête à bondir sur une proie.

« - Contrôle-toi Zéro.

- …

- Contrôle-toi !

- … »

La proie en question fit son apparition, une jeune fille de la Day Class qui s'était simplement égratignée sur une ronce. Mais les sens de Sang Pur de Kaname l'avaient sentie à des dizaines de mètres et la soif de Zéro avait également décuplé l'odeur du sang. Il bondit sur la jeune fille qui s'évanouie de frayeur. Kaname s'interposa en une fraction de seconde et les crocs acérés de Zéro vinrent se ficher juste au dessus de sa clavicule. Le Sang Pur ne broncha pas, il grimaça à peine sous l'effet de la douleur et au début, il le laissa boire. Mais Zéro ne s'arrêta pas. Rendu fou par la soif et incapable de se contrôler. Kaname ne s'en redit compte que trop tard, il n'avait déjà plus la force de se défendre, lui non plus n'avait pas bu depuis des jours et il était parfaitement impuissant face à cette bête déchaînée qui le vidait de son sang à l'arôme si délicat.

« - Zéro… arrête… ça suffi… je… arrê… »

Kaname tomba à genou, s'agrippant de son seul bras encore libre à la chemise de Kiryû et l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Ses jambes finirent par ne plus le supporter du tout et il termina allongé dans l'herbe, les crocs de Zéro toujours plantés dans sa chair, le tuant peu à peu. La tête lui tournait, la nuit devenait de plus en plus noire, il sombrait.

- - -

Kaname Kuran se réveilla dans son lit. Il se sentait faible, comme s'il se réveillait après des mois de sommeil. Il avait soif, soif comme jamais auparavant. Il s'assit dans son lit et Zéro se précipita vers lui.

« - Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- J'ai faillit te tuer Kaname. J'ai dégénéré en Level E et c'est ton sang qui m'a sauvé. Mais j'ai bien faillit prendre ta vie, j'ai bu près de quatre litres de ton sang ! Pardonne-moi je t'en prie. »

Kiryû Zéro, pour la première fois depuis des années, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait blessé Kaname physiquement et il ressentait ce dégoût de lui-même si familier, cette envie de ne plus exister, il comprenait pourquoi les vampires ne touchaient jamais un Sang Pur, il ressentait ce besoin de payer de sa vie cette faute commise mais pas parce que Kaname était un Sang Pur, non, s'il avait mal au point de vouloir mourir pour avoir blessé Kaname, c'était à cause de son amour pour lui. Il le savait maintenant, il l'aimait, tout était clair. Il avait faillit tuer celui qu'il aimait.

« - Embrasse-moi et je te pardonne. »

Il ne se le fît pas dire deux fois. S'approchant lentement, comme l'on approcherait une statue de Raphaël, avec la crainte de l'abimer par quelque geste trop brusque, osant à peine la toucher, Zéro déposa un baiser doux, tendre et léger sur les lèvres de marbre du Sang Pur.

Kaname se rallongea sur son lit, torse nu, le drap de satin tombé à ses hanches cachant à peine son érection naissante.

« - Je te veux Zéro. Maintenant.

- Alors je vais te montrer que je sais aussi être doux… »

On ne résiste pas à l'ordre d'un Sang Pur, et cette fois ci Zéro en avait définitivement terminé avec sa petite guerre de domination entre lui et Kaname. Il lui appartenait, c'était clair, son cœur l'avait décidé ainsi. La domination de Kaname sur lui n'était pas celle d'un Sang Pur sur un autre vampire, c'était celle d'un homme sur le cœur de celui qui l'aime, et c'était une domination bien plus enivrante qu'il acceptait sans conditions…

Kiryû Zéro recommença à embrasser son vis-à-vis, tendrement, prenant lentement place au dessus de lui. Puis il laissa ses doigts vagabonder à leur guise sur le torse d'albâtre généreusement offert. Il plaqua doucement son bassin à celui du Sang Pur qui se tendit d'envie.

Zéro descendit lentement, se laissant glisser le long du corps de son amant, les yeux rivés aux siens, jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de son désir grandissant. Il enroula ses bras autour des cuisses du vampire puis s'attaqua à son but. Il le titilla du bout de la langue, jouant avec, le caressant de son souffle chaud, le frôlant à peine du bout des lèvres. Kaname n'en pouvait plus, il se tortillait sous les mains de Zéro qui lui maintenait les cuisses fermement, les mains plaquées sur son bassin pour pouvoir continuer son petit jeu.

Au bout d'interminables minutes de torture, Zéro le pris enfin en bouche. Ses lèvres allant et venant sur la verge tendue de Kaname suivant un rythme régulier et appliqué. Au bout d'un moment, il accéléra quelque peu ses mouvements, et lorsqu'il sentit son amant frémir entre ses lèvres, il introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité étroite qui se crispa immédiatement. Kaname ne sût jamais si son corps se crispa sous le coup de l'intrusion ou à cause des vagues de plaisir qui commençaient à monter en lui, le fait est qu'il ne ressenti absolument aucune douleur, même lorsqu'un second, puis un troisième doigt virent rejoindre le premier. Il lui fallut pourtant quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la taille conséquente de ce qui les remplaça ensuite. Zéro attendit patiemment de sentir Kaname se détendre avant de commencer à bouger. Il était si chaud, si étroit, si… rien qu'à lui. Zéro dût forcer un peu pour pouvoir s'enfoncer complètement en lui, il n'avait jamais été soumis et sa se sentait. Le plus jeune bougeait lentement, mais soudain il sentit toute résistance lâcher et Kaname poussa un cri.

« - Excuse-moi »

Mais Zéro ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, maintenant que la pénétration était plus facile, il poussa ses coups de bassin plus loin et plus profondément. Il tapa contre la prostate du Sang Pur. La douleur de la déchirure avait été cuisante, brûlante, mais elle se noyait déjà sous les décharges de plaisir qui remontaient tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se terminer en cris de plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils se furent libérés tous les deux, Zéro se retira et retomba épuisé sur le torse de son aîné.

Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil dorénavant. Il s'était passé trop de choses en quelques jours et surtout, ils s'étaient rendu compte de quelque chose d'important : ils ne se haïssaient pas, ils s'aimaient, purement et simplement. Le problème allait maintenant être de faire accepter leur relation, mais du moment qu'ils étaient tous les deux, rien ne pouvait leur faire peur.

Owari !!!

Purée !!! (bah oui restons polis ! XD) 9 mois pour finir cette fic ! O-o Je crois que là je bats des records de lenteur à la publication, y a un concours ? Où est-ce que je dois m'inscrire ? lol

Bon sérieusement, comme c'est ma première sur Vampire Knight, quelques reviews ce serait sympa, merci d'avance !!!

J'espère qu'elle vous a plût et qu'il y en aura d'autres. Kisu minna-san !

Sano.


End file.
